1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a symbol illumination apparatus that is arranged to illuminate a symbol such as characters representing a company's name or the like, and to a video display apparatus, such as a flat panel display, a flat panel color television or the like, using a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), a liquid-crystal panel or the like, to which this symbol illumination apparatus is applied.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, in a video display apparatus such as a flat panel display, a flat panel color television or the like, using a PDP, a liquid-crystal panel or the like, a symbol illumination apparatus has been proposed in which a front assembly having a transparent member is provided on the front, and a symbol such as a company logo or the like is printed on the front of this transparent member, and light from a plurality of light sources is arranged to pass through the interior of this transparent member from one side of this transparent member, whereby to illuminate the symbol such as characters to have the symbol seen as if it were shining while floating in the air.